


It's Not Over

by alwayshiraeth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Golden Circle, Jack Daniels, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Fix-it, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, agent whiskey - Freeform, agent whiskey fix it, agent whiskey fix it fic, eggsy unwin - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayshiraeth/pseuds/alwayshiraeth
Summary: Getting revenge had been on Jack's mind for ages. Will you be able to stop him and save millions of people, or will your boyfriend turn on everyone, including you?
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It's Not Over

Jack, your boyfriend, had been acting odd ever since those Kingsman had showed up, saying they were the only ones left and needed the Statesmen’s help defeating some psycho named Poppy. 

You’d heard of her of course, she was some big wig pharmaceutical dispenser, more like drug lord, she sold anything from marijuana to crystal meth. There was always a market for it though and she has made quite a bit of money. 

In what has been called the biggest hostage situation in history, she’s managed to poison anyone who’s consumed her products with what everyone was calling “blue rash”. 

That wasn’t what Jack had seemed to be worried about though, in fact, he didn’t really seem worried at all that millions of people could die. He was off, not himself, and he seemed hell bent on not completely trusting the Kingsman agents as well. 

He’d told you for the past few nights that he couldn’t fully trust them, that he felt like something bad was going to happen. 

Apparently, they felt the same thing, as Agent Galahad, well, Harry, to make things easier considering there were two, had shot him earlier yesterday. 

He thankfully ended up being alright thanks to the Alpha Gel, but that didn’t make you worry any less. His job was dangerous, you knew that, you were a Statesman in training after all. Jack didn’t want you in this line of business, but Champ had seen potential in you, and you practically knew everything about the agency already, Jack had a big mouth when he was drunk.

Getting shot less than 24 hours ago though didn’t stop Jack from practically packing up immediately and following the two Galahads and Merlin to Cambodia in his own private plane that he flew himself. 

You knew something wasn’t right, and although Jack asked you to stay for your safety, you got Ginger to get you on a jet only an hour after Jack had left, headed to Cambodia as well. You were alone, and you only had basic training skills but you could fight, Jack made sure of that, and you were sure the double pistols on your hips could help too. 

When the plane touched down you were still about half an hour away from Poppy’s hideout according to your GPS locked on Jack’s coordinates, so you took off, getting scratched by leaves and branches as you ran through the jungle, hoping some freaky ass animal didn’t come and attack you. 

You made it in record time, 20 minutes, and when you broke through the trees your heart was pounding and you were panting, your body screaming at you to take a break but when you took in the mess around you, Poppy’s dead guards strewn across the dirt, you knew you had no time. 

A gunshot rang out in the otherwise silent area and you made a break towards the diner at the end of the line of old-fashioned buildings surrounding you. When you pushed through the glass doors you were shocked to find Jack fighting the two Galahads. A red briefcase lay on the floor a few feet away from you, and none of the men even seemed to notice you come in. 

It seemed to be helpful though as you snuck up behind Jack who was currently trying to choke out Eggsy with his whip, Eggsy noticed you then and managed to kick Jack in the gut, sending him flying back into you and catching him off guard. 

You grabbed Jack’s wrist, twisting it and making him drop the whip as you then flipped him onto his back, straddling him as you pulled out one of your pistols, pointing it directly at the man you had kissed goodbye only hours ago, praying you wouldn’t have a need to use it. 

Jack was dazed, groaning as he looked up into the barrel of your gun, and then his eyes met yours, widening in shock. 

“Sweetheart, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, moving to sit up, but you jammed your knee into his ribs, making him groan again.

“I should ask you the same thing!” you said, “You’re supposed to be helping these two not fighting them!”

“He’s got some crazy revenge ploy!” Eggsy shouted, leaning on the diner’s counter as he rubbed his neck, a red line evident on the skin. 

“Jack what’s he talking about?” you asked, looking back at your boyfriend lying beneath you, hands held up in a “don’t shoot” defense. Anxiety was bubbling inside you, please, just let it be a misunderstanding, Jack wouldn’t do this. 

"Baby you gotta listen to me, it was for a good reason, these…. these monsters are the reason my wife and son are dead, the world would be a better place without 'em!” Jack spoke, he sounded desperate, hurt. 

“Not everyone with this rash is an addict Jack! Some of them are kids, you’re okay with a bunch of kids dying too?!” you asked, your heart was breaking as you looked down at Jack, your gun aimed right between his eyes, finger on the trigger. 

“To hell with them Y/N! I gotta do this!” he argued, and with that you were on your back in a split second, your gun ripped from your hand and tossed across the room, your arms pinned by Jack, the rest of his weight pinning you to the floor. 

“Eggsy! Get the case!” Harry shouted, making Jack look up as Eggsy ran towards the red case on the floor. 

Jack beat him to it, grabbing the case and meeting Eggsy with a hard elbow to the gut, making the younger man double over. Jack stood, grabbing your discarded gun from the floor, and aiming it at Harry. 

You’d managed to get up from the floor, grabbing Jack’s arm as the gun fired, the bullet missing Harry by a couple inches. Kicking Jack’s other hand, you made him drop the case before you slammed him into the wall, knocking the air out of him. 

“Jack, you have to stop this! She wouldn’t have wanted this!” you shouted, one arm across Jack’s chest holding him in place, the other hand twisting his wrist, trying to make him drop the pistol in his hand. 

“You don’t know what she would have wanted!” Jack shouted back, struggling in your grip as Eggsy managed to grab the case from the floor. 

“I know she wouldn’t want you to throw your life away with some stupid revenge plot!” you yelled, pressing your arm into Jack’s neck then, just enough to cut off a bit of air. 

“J-Just let me, baby please, I have to do this!” Jack said, his voice was desperate, and he was looking down at you with puppy dog eyes. 

“No! I am not letting you kill millions of people! They’ll throw you in prison Jack, it won’t be worth it!” you tried to reason, just as desperate as Jack. You hated seeing the man you loved like this, broken, hateful. 

“Not if I kill the witnesses!” Jack argued, his struggling had ceased a bit. 

You froze, tears pricking at your eyes, “You gonna kill me too Jack?” you asked, “I won’t let you do this.”

Jack’s gaze softened some more, “No baby, no of course not, I’d never hurt you.” 

“You’re hurting me right now! Please, we can still go home Jack! I need you, the Statesman the need you! You’ll do more harm than good with this, please!” you begged, tears now streaming down your face. 

Jack looked away, tears forming in his eyes, you loosened your grip just slightly, “I know you still love her Jack, and that’s okay, but doing this won’t bring her back, please,” you told him. “You’ve got me, isn’t that enough?”

Jack’s eyes met yours as he stopped struggling altogether, swallowing hard as he nodded, “I-I’m sorry” he choked out, slipping from your grasp, and falling to his knees in front of you. 

You quickly turned, nodding at Eggsy, and you watched as he opened the briefcase, revealing a screen and keyboard inside, and punched in the code VIVA LAS VEGAN. Jack’s arms wrapped around your waist then, his face burying into your stomach, his black cowboy hat falling off his head and onto the floor beside him. His shoulders shook as he cried, and you reached down running your fingers through his hair. 

All he ever wanted was to get revenge on the guys that killed his wife and son, and as much as you could relate to the hurt he felt, you knew that his plan was not the way to do it. 

“Come on, get up,” you spoke softly, helping your boyfriend off the floor, he hugged you tight, face resting in the crook of your neck. When he pulled away you reached up, wiping away a few tears. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I’m such a damn fool, I should’ve talked to you, told you how I felt, I’m so sorry,” Jack told you, voice raspy. 

“I know, I know” you said, giving him another hug. 

A throat clearing behind you made you turn, and Harry and Eggsy stood behind you, looking rather unamused. 

“We should call Statesman, get them to clean this all up, in the meantime, we’re going to have to have to take you in, have you explain everything to Champagne,” Eggsy spoke. 

“Understandable gentlemen, and I do apologize for my actions, but I’m sure that’s not enough to gain back your trust,” Jack told the two Galahads. 

Harry scoffed, “You could say that,” he said. 

You gathered everything including your abandoned pistol and made your way back towards the planes, you all got into one, leaving the other two, the Statesman could bring them back. 

Jack was handcuffed and placed into a seat with Eggsy sitting across from him, gun aimed directly at the older man’s crotch in case he tried something. 

You sat in a seat across the aisle from the two men, not able to look Jack in the eye, still trying to process everything, not to mention Merlin’s death that the two Brits told you about on the way back to the plane. 

Jack gave you puppy dog eyes the whole way home, looking like an actual puppy that just got kicked. 

Once back in Kentucky, the two Galahads hauled Jack off to go talk to Champ, while, at Jack’s request, you headed home to the house you two shared when you weren’t in New York with him at that Statesman location. 

You knew Jack wasn’t getting off the hook, you were just hoping he wasn’t going to get thrown in jail, or just killed by the Statesman for basically committing treason. 

After a shower and slipping into some pajamas, you laid in bed for hours, well into the early morning until you heard the front door open and close, footsteps in the hall, and looked over as the bedroom door opened slowly. 

When Jack noticed you were still awake, he sighed, coming into the room before closing the door behind him. 

“Hey” you said softly, sitting up in the bed, switching on the small lamp on the bedside table. 

Jack came and sat beside you, taking off his hat as he did, setting it beside him. 

“How’d it go?” you asked him, he looked down at the ground, looking exhausted. 

“Unable to go on any missions for a year, no helping in missions either, can’t conduct any business as a Statesman,” Jack said, “essentially, I am just any old cowboy for a year.” 

You shook your head, “You’re lucky they didn’t just kill you for practically committing treason.” 

“That’s exactly what Champ said, but luckily, he said he knows how I must’ve felt, and let me off with this,” Jack told you. 

“Go shower and come to bed, you look exhausted,” you told Jack, making him nod as he got up from the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of your head before heading to the bathroom. 

You turned off the bedside table lamp and curled up under the covers, listening to the water run as Jack showered, and then turn off, Jack entering the room a few moments later, a towel wrapped around his waist, framed by the bathroom light behind him. 

Switching off the light behind him, he headed to dresser, pulling on boxers and a pair of flannel pajama pants before crawling into bed beside you. 

“C’mere,” he told you, reaching out his arms towards you. You scooted towards him, letting him wrap you up in an embrace as you breathed in the scent of his body wash, loving the familiar smell. 

It was silent for a little while as he ran a hand through your hair a few times and you listened to his heartbeat in his chest beneath you. 

“I’ll never be able to say sorry enough sweetheart, and I can understand if you can’t forgive me,” Jack suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. 

You lifted your head to look at Jack, able to make out his face in the lighting coming from the moon shining in through the window. 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed Jack, but I’m never gonna stop loving you, okay?” you reassured, Jack nodded. 

Leaning down a bit you pressed a kiss to his lips, making him smile softly. “I love you baby” he said against your lips. 

Laying your head back down on his chest, you cuddled closer to him, “I love you too cowboy,” you told him.


End file.
